I Loathe You
by EbonyAlchemist
Summary: Mikome Sakahada doesn't like Seto Kaiba. He was quiet, only speaking when spoken to. He had icy blue eyes, a firm mouth that rarely ever smiled, and an aura of mystery and intimidation. He'd never met anyone he couldn't win over. Well, there's a first time for everything, why not a fiery blonde who can't see love worth a dime?


Author's note: This is for Serenity loves Sesshomaru, a friend of mine. I do not own Yugioh… I am so ashamed… I have one last chapter to go for my story The Five Tries but I'm stuck! Help me by sending in ideas!

_**Mikome's POV…**_

I don't know why, but when I saw Seto Kaiba I felt the sudden urge to hide from him. It's probably because I threw that waffle and hit him upside the head with it yesterday. It wasn't entirely my fault though; I was aiming for the jerk that sat next to him, Heike I think his name was. Despite my conscience telling me to run home and make sure Amaya didn't burn the house down, I shadowed him to the elementary school. I still had to pick up my little sister Konade. The clouds were a sleepy gray, the air was crisp, and the cold wind nipped my ears harshly. I should have brought my earmuffs.

My boots crunched in the snow with each step I took. Never once did he turn around, never once did he stop. Does this guy not realize he needs a jacket? Just _watching_ him makes me tug my jacket closer around me. We reached the school and he went in without a moment's hesitation. I took a deep breath and followed him in.

_**Normal POV…**_

The hallways exploded with little children, boys and girls alike. Mikome scanned the heads for her little sister. She spotted her two doors down.

"Konade!" The little blonde hopped up to her sister and beamed. Mikome returned the happy grin and helped Konade put on her coat and black boots.

"Do you have your ear muffs?" At this, Konade nodded and slipped the blue puffs on her ears. Mikome tucked her scarf around her neck and they stepped out into the cold air. It had started snowing again, harsher this time, much to Mikome's dismay.

"I guess I'd better call Amaya." She pulled out her blackberry and rang her up. It rang one, twice, three times, and four.

"Nhn... 'lo?" A sleepy voice said. Mikome sighed with relief.

"Amaya! It's me!"

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing good, it's snowing hard at Konade's school and I don't want to make her walk in all this." On the other end she heard Amaya sigh.

"That stinks. Alright, I'll be over in just a minute." Mikome smiled.

"Thanks, Amaya." She hung up and guided Konade back to the school. Mokuba ran up to her.

"Konade! You left your dream journal in the classroom!" The little boy smiled at Mikome and ran back into the building with eager Konade on his heels. Unfortunately for Mikome, a certain CEO of a multi-million dollar company exited the moment they entered. Mikome's head was down so she didn't see him at first. A light irritated grunt caught her attention and her head snapped up. Oh, crap. She stepped back slightly, but it was as if the snow was clinging to the soles of her feet.

"Sakahada?" Mikome stared hard at his shoes, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I know it's you Mikome, you're the only one who'd be dumb enough to wear such a thin jacket in the cold besides Wheeler." Mikome snorted before slowly trailing her eyes up along his tall form.

"S-shut up! It's not like you did any better, mister white-_sleeveless_-trench coat!" Kaiba, not in the least surprised at her snappy comeback, smirked. It got under Mikome's skin that he could be so at ease, even though she told herself not to let it. But Kaiba was just so infuriating! It made her want to grab his shoulders and shake him.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Mikome ground out, her angry gaze practically lazering a hole in between his eyes. Kaiba stared at her for a long time, which made Mikome blush. He abruptly turned away. "Nothing _you_ can offer." Alright, that is _it_! Mikome stomped up to Kaiba, her aura a flashing red. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her.

"What is your problem, Kaiba! You think you own the world just because you're rich and famous!" At this, Kaiba interrupted her.

"That's because I do own the world."

"See? That's exactly my point! You treat me like… like… a friggin' _yoctagram _for crying out loud!" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. '_yoctagram? This girl is just __plain weird,' _It took him a while to realize that she was still ranting at him.

"…Well, if those egotistic thoughts of yours keep you sane, that's fine but I will _not_ condone it!" With that she stomped away, only to come right back.

"And let me tell you something else!" Kaiba glared down at her, using his full height to his advantage. "What, Sakahada?" Mikome stood on her tiptoes so she'd look as tall as he did (It didn't help) and gave him a defiant stare.

"I'm still bigger than you, Kaiba." This earned an amused smile from Seto. It was small, and adorable if you looked past all the arrogance. Before she knew it, Kaiba had cradled the back of her head in his hand and brushed his lips lightly across hers. They were cold, but soft, harsh but gentle. He pulled away to see her eyes closed. They fluttered open to see his wicked grin.

"I have every reason to believe you are, Sakahada." With that said, he strolled away shamelessly. Finally realizing what he'd done, she was furious! "You egomaniacal jerk! That is unwanted PDA!" Hearing Amaya's light giggle behind her was enough to make her faint. Almost.

"Amaya, please tell me you didn't see him do that!" A wide grin was her reply. Mikome wanted to wipe it off with Oxy-clean and a metal sponge.

"Hurry up and go get Konade so I can go back to sleep already." A flustered Mikome spun on her heel and went inside to retrieve her sister. _'Why did this have to happen to me?'_ she thought. _'My first kiss, taken by HIM of ALL people! This sucks!_' She found Konade still with Mokuba.

She opened her mouth to call Konade, but the sight of the older Kaiba smirking at her made her snap it shut. Mikome hurried over to Konade, snatched up her hand and led her briskly away. Konade looked up at her sister with a quizzical look.

What's the matter?" Mikome ignored the question and opened the door for Konade. She hopped in and Mikome slipped in the front seat. Amaya knew better than to ask about it so she just drove home.

"How was school, Konade?" Konade grinned, showing off a missing tooth. How cute!

"I got my dream journal back! Mokuba-kun helped me!" The whole ride home was Mokuba this and Mokuba that. Mikome was glad when the ride was over. She just wanted to sleep…


End file.
